footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 FIFA World Cup qualification – UEFA Group C
The 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification UEFA Group C is one of the nine UEFA groups for 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification. The group consists of six teams: Germany, Czech Republic, Northern Ireland, Norway, Azerbaijan, and San Marino. The draw for the first round (group stage) was held as part of the 2018 FIFA World Cup Preliminary Draw on 25 July 2015, starting 18:00 MSK (UTC+3), at the Konstantinovsky Palace in Strelna, Saint Petersburg, Russia. The group winners, Germany, qualified directly for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. The group runners-up, Northern Ireland, advanced to the play-offs as one of the best 8 runners-up. Standings Matches The fixture list was confirmed by UEFA on 26 July 2015, the day following the draw. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times are in parentheses). |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Qurbanov |stadium=San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance=886 |referee=Sébastien Delferière (Belgium) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Generali Arena, Prague |attendance=10,731 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Müller Kimmich |stadium=Ullevaal Stadion, Oslo |attendance=26,793 |referee=Willie Collum (Scotland) }} ---- |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Medvedev |goals2= |stadium=National Stadium, Baku |attendance=35,000 |referee=Liran Liany (Israel) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Müller Kroos |goals2= |stadium=Volksparkstadion, Hamburg |attendance=51,299 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Davis K. Lafferty Ward |goals2= |stadium=Windsor Park, Belfast |attendance=18,234 |referee=István Kovács (Romania) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Municipal Stadium, Ostrava |attendance=12,148 |referee=Matej Jug (Slovenia) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Draxler Khedira |goals2= |stadium=Niedersachsenstadion, Hanover |attendance=42,132 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=4–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=D. Simoncini Diomandé Samuelsen King |goals2=Stefanelli |stadium=Ullevaal Stadion, Oslo |attendance=8,214 |referee=Benoît Bastien (France) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Krmenčík Zmrhal |goals2=King |stadium=Eden Arena, Prague |attendance=16,411 |referee=Bas Nijhuis (Netherlands) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=K. Lafferty McAuley C. McLaughlin Brunt |goals2= |stadium=Windsor Park, Belfast |attendance=18,404 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–8 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Khedira Gnabry Hector Stefanelli Volland |stadium=San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance=3,851 |referee=Artyom Kuchin (Kazakhstan) }} ---- |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score=1–4 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Nazarov |goals2=Schürrle Müller Gómez |stadium=Tofiq Bahramov Republican Stadium, Baku |attendance=30,000 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–6 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Barák Darida Gebre Selassie Krmenčík |stadium=San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance=1,023 |referee=Kristo Tohver (Estonia) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Ward Washington |goals2= |stadium=Windsor Park, Belfast |attendance=18,161 |referee=Hüseyin Göçek (Turkey) }} ---- |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Dallas |stadium=Tofiq Bahramov Republican Stadium, Baku |attendance=27,978 |referee=Xavier Estrada Fernández (Spain) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=7–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Draxler Wagner Younes Mustafi Brandt |goals2=32,467 |stadium=Stadion Nürnberg, Nuremberg |attendance= |referee=Radu Petrescu (Romania) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Søderlund |goals2=Gebre Selassie |stadium=Ullevaal Stadion, Oslo |attendance=12,179 |referee=Andre Marriner (England) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Darida |goals2=Werner Hummels |stadium=Eden Arena, Prague |attendance=18,093 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=King Sadygov |goals2=Guseynov |stadium=Ullevaal Stadion, Oslo |attendance=8,599 |referee=Daniel Stefański (Poland) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Magennis Davis |stadium=San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance=2,544 |referee=Enea Jorgji (Albania) }} ---- |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score=5–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Ismayilov Abdullayev Cevoli Sadygov |goals2=Palazzi |stadium=Bakcell Arena, Baku |attendance=8,000 |referee=Nikola Dabanović (Montenegro }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=6–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Özil Draxler Werner Goretzka Gómez |goals2= |stadium=Mercedes-Benz Arena, Stuttgart |attendance=53,814 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Evans Brunt |goals2= |stadium=Windsor Park, Belfast |attendance=18,167 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} ---- |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Ismayilov |goals2=Kopic Barák |stadium=National Stadium, Baku |attendance=16,200 |referee= Benoît Millot (France) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Magennis |goals2=Rudy Wagner Kimmich |stadium=Windsor Park, Belfast |attendance=18,104 |referee=Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–8 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Henriksen King Elyounoussi Selnæs Linnes |stadium=San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance=1,922 |referee=Andrew Dallas (Scotland) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=5–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Krmenčík Kopic Novák Kadlec |goals2= |stadium=Doosan Arena, Plzeň |attendance=5,625 |referee=Alex Troleis (Faroe Islands) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=5–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Goretzka Wagner Rüdiger Can |goals2=Sheydayev |stadium=Fritz-Walter-Stadion, Kaiserslautern |attendance=34,613 |referee=Andris Treimanis (Latvia) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Brunt |goals2= |stadium=Ullevaal Stadion, Oslo |attendance=10,224 |referee=Serhiy Bayko (Ukraine) }} Goalscorers There were 106 goals scored in 30 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;5 goals * Thomas Müller * Sandro Wagner * Joshua King ;4 goals * Michal Krmenčík ;3 goals * Afran Ismayilov * Antonín Barák * Vladimír Darida * Julian Draxler * Serge Gnabry * Leon Goretzka * Timo Werner * Kyle Lafferty * Josh Magennis * Mohamed Elyounoussi ;2 goals * Theodor Gebre Selassie * Jan Kopic * Mario Gómez * Jonas Hector * Sami Khedira * Joshua Kimmich * André Schürrle * Chris Brunt * Steven Davis * Jamie Ward ;1 goal * Araz Abdullayev * Maksim Medvedev * Dimitrij Nazarov * Ruslan Qurbanov * Rashad Sadygov * Ramil Sheydayev * Václav Kadlec * Filip Novák * Jaromír Zmrhal * Julian Brandt * Emre Can * Mats Hummels * Toni Kroos * Shkodran Mustafi * Mesut Özil * Antonio Rüdiger * Sebastian Rudy * Kevin Volland * Amin Younes * Stuart Dallas * Jonny Evans * Gareth McAuley * Conor McLaughlin * Conor Washington * Adama Diomandé * Markus Henriksen * Martin Linnes * Martin Samuelsen * Ole Selnæs * Alexander Søderlund * Mirko Palazzi * Mattia Stefanelli ;1 own goal * Rashad Sadygov (against Norway) * Chris Brunt (against Norway) * Michele Cevoli (against Azerbaijan) * Davide Simoncini (against Norway) * Mattia Stefanelli (against Germany) Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving two yellow cards in two different matches (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) The following suspensions were (or will be) served during the qualifying matches: External links * **Qualifiers – Europe: Round 1, FIFA.com *FIFA World Cup, UEFA.com **Standings – Qualifying round: Group C, UEFA.com C Category:2016 in Norwegian football Category:2017 in Norwegian football